


High Life

by aquaunderlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Oihina is holy, M/M, Their hug at the Olympics has my heart, Years of Mutual Pining, hugs are nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaunderlight/pseuds/aquaunderlight
Summary: Everyone has different goals for the future, their version of the high lifebut what is high life for them?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	High Life

**Author's Note:**

> songs:
> 
> London Grammar- High Life, Shyer, Stay Awake, Flickers, Hey now  
> Karl Jenkins-Adiemus

Ever since their encounter in Brazil, Tooru likes to think that he and Shoyo have gotten close. Well, _scratch that_ , he does not need to think, they _are_ close, even more than he ever imagined.

  
But Hinata Shoyo NOW was something different. People evolve but the way that boy he once knew evolved was magnificent and mesmerizing. There, right before him, stood ever so kind and full of smiles young man now filled with so much confidence. His stance so calm and collected going so well with a sculpted body.

  
Tooru considered himself a man of high standards, not easily impressed, but he was never more fascinated with anything in his life than with Hinata Shoyo, who took his breath away that fateful Brazilian night.

  
After that, they just kind of clicked. He had to admit his stay in Brazil was one of the more memorable ones. Shoyo had him wrapped around his fingers, not that he minded. Days would go by with them meeting up to play some beach volleyball.

  
At first, it was a laughing fest where locals and Shoyo would make fun of a pro volleyball player eating sand every day. Eventually, he got used to beach volleyball and it was even more fun along with Shoyo whose smile was even wider than before. Tooru would be lying if that happy smile didn't make him feel like he won a Nobel prize.

  
What made his time in Brazil truly special were the nights they spent together.

  
The night lights and the atmosphere of summer adorned their area. Clubs, cafes, and restaurants were slowly being filed every night when the sunsets. Promenades full of stands that sold all sorts of small and cute jewelry on which they spent more money than he would like to admit. But in addition to those same scenes, every night was special, different. Adventure is perhaps a better word. But out of all those experienced ones that made him so endeared with Shoyo to the point of ache were nights where they just talked.

  
Bathing in the last rays of the sun or the moonlight, the special _"Shoyo place”_ on the beach always exuded a pleasant intimacy and security. It went well with the one who found the spot. They had so many conversations where they laid each other bare without any type of holding back. Topics could range from most positive and happy ones to the more sad ones, every single one of them was welcomed with such compassion and understanding that when the time to go their separate ways made him to only wish he could prolong the time together. That small but wonderful place on the beach made him feel like they were only ones left in the world.

  
By the time they have gotten so close to each other the already existing tension between them has grown immensely. At first, they were kinda shy around one another with their personal space which was normal since they weren't the closest in high school and they haven't seen each other in years, but that changed quickly.

  
Tooru considered himself bold, but Shoyo was bolder. Making their shoulders touch more frequently, tights being glued when they are having snack break even though its trillion degrees outside and they are sweaty. Cuddling and hugging became a norm, personal space non-existent. They were especially intimate in those late-night talks by the seashore. Caressing and melting into the other's touch.

  
And it wasn’t weird because Shoyo likes intimacy like there isn't a person that doesn't like getting a hug from "Ninja Shoyo", for them it was just a bit more special.

  
A people's magnet at its finest from. He's so full of love that he shares with everyone, a spell for happiness, and Tooru can't get enough of it.

Shoyo was never the one to turn away from challenges, taking them head-on. Going by his life motto that _journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step,_ having that high life as an end goal. With such a positive mindset Tooru was caught one of those nights off guard when he was told that just his presence fixed some the orange heads troubles.

  
That night Tooru found himself in Shoyos bed with the said man's head right on the crock of his neck, beautiful tanned body pressed close to his and face painted with a light shade of pink. He was falling hard, and it felt so right.

  
After New Year's Eve spent together and a lot of promises made, they parted their ways ready to take on the world stage.

  
Olympics came, Tooru and his Argentinian team facing now stronger than ever the Japanese team. He's was a volcano ready to erupt with how much excitement he felt. And then he saw at the center of them all stood that same young man with whom he shared so many parts of him, some of them unknown to their athletic coach. All of that boiling magma was subdued when the Shouyou saw him, now running towards him with that same wide smile that made his heart flutter with so much joy.

  
"Oikawa-san" his arms were already around him, pulling him into a tight hug when he said," I missed you".

  
Hugging back equally tight Tooru said while smiling for ear to ear, "Shoyo, I missed you too".

  
Whole national television was filming their long reunion hug, but they didn't care, one promise fulfilled.

  
"Enjoy the match while you can because I'm beating y'alls asses"

  
" Right back at you," Shoyo said while turning around to see half of his team doing something that resembled _we will destroy you_ signs, " well they certainly agree" his bubbly laughter filling the small space between them.

  
" In that case, can't wait to see you fly on the court _Ninja Shoyo_ ," said Tooru with his usual confident tone.

  
With a smug look and titled head, Shoyo said " Give us a good one _Grand King_ "  
Olympics went by and they again met up for their long-awaited trip to Skiathos an island in Greece. It felt similar to Brazil but at the same time, so much different that Shoyo wanted to explore every inch of this island and its culture.

  
For Tooru the biggest difference is that he had Shoyo all to himself even though people still flocked towards Shoyo like a human magnet he is.

  
The air in Greece had a special kind of aroma, a good kind, a nostalgic kind.

  
On one especially nostalgic night after they had far too many drinks, a drunken duo with their hand tangled found another small beach or a mini beach for two of them. The air was light, their backs against warm sand felt relaxing, moon hight, and the night sky full of stars.

  
" You know, Oikawa-san", Shoyo broke the silence,

  
" Tooru is fine, Shoyo".

  
A giggle escaped him before he continued," Okay then, _Tooru,_ I want you to know that you make me feel warm inside, you make me feel like”, he frowned his brows, drunken mind going into thinking mode:” ooh I know the analogy so stop smirking ” a tiny pause, “like a safe house, yeah that is right " another giggle" I don't know if I can put all of what I'm feeling towards you into words but thank you for that one push at the moment I needed it the most".

  
Tooru wasn't looking into the stars, not now when the sun came down in the middle of the night to thank him. They were still holding hands and he thought that man beside him could feel his beating heart in their palms.

  
Shoyo continued with an adoring smile plastered all over his face, " In a million years I wouldn't have imagined that just that one push would give me you, time with you, a relationship with you. I'm so happy"

  
His eyes were glossy with happy tears about to spill. Tooru brought his hand to Shoyo cheeks, gently caressing him while the latter nuzzled into the touch.

  
" You are so incredible, you magnificent tangerine." He was softly laughing now, his thumb still going over Shoyu’s cheek.

  
" You beat me again, I wanted to say all of that to you."

  
" Well, I am younger and bolder and you are older and slower" Shoyo smirked.

  
 _"Hey"_ , Tooru whined.

  
"Ohh did I wound _your majesty_ ", Shoyo said a second before the fits of laughter filled the air.

  
 _"Extremely_ , if only you knew a spell to heal me", Tooru said before he also broke down laughing.

  
Few minutes went by and when they came to their senses, Shoyo now seriously looked him right into his eyes.

  
" I love you Tooru", a pause, " so much. I want to always be with you”.

  
"Oh", before he knew they are kissing and like so many things with Shoyo it felt right.

  
They were in each other's laps now, tender hands going everywhere. They were kissing every inch of each other. It was a long time coming. Before pulling away, but not too far, their noses were touching, Tooru cupped Shoyo’s face. It felt like that was where it always belonged. He kissed his forehead and said, " I love you too Shoyo, even more".

  
Pouting in his hands, Shoyo said: " I will let you think that for now but know that I also have you beaten there".

  
"You are adorable, let us head back and see if that is true", he kissed the orange-haired man once more and began to stand up when the later understood the code.

  
"É melhor você estar pronto para gritar de prazer na cama"(You better be ready to scream with pleasure in bed), said Shoyo while he stood up and started running towards their apartment.

  
"It's on darling, I'm master of making people scream in pleasure" he shouted back, catching up to the smaller man.

  
" That makes everything even better ", Shoyo shouted back at him.

  
 _Ahh, this feels like an eternity,_ Tooru thought. Everything was the same, except it wasn't.

  
The next morning, he woke up with first rays of the sun, the smell of a calm sea coming thru the opened window, filling the room. Naked with limbs tangled, Shoyo's head against his chest he once again understood what a bliss life is. Everything was the same, it was richer now, with one more feeling. He kissed a top of Shoyo's head, burying his nose on top of others' orange hair falling asleep again, enjoying their high life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the work, hope you enjoyed reading it and thank you :)  
> You can find me on twt @aquaunderlight


End file.
